Pitch Black
Pitch Black (known in South Korea as "Wild Black") is a Mountain Dew flavor that was first released in October of 2004 as a limited edition Halloween flavor in the U.S. and Canada. It's U.S. and Canadian tagline was "DEW with a blast of black grape" ''while its international tagline is ''"DEW with a punch of grape citrus flavour" History It was originally released as a Limited Edition flavor for Halloween in 2004, and was brought back with an added sour bite as Pitch Black II for Halloween in 2005. The original, non-sour Pitch Black was rereleased in 2006 as a limited edition slurpee form under the name "Mountain Dew Pitch Black Freeze", which was only available at participating 7-11 convenience stores. That same year, the original Pitch Black was released in South Korea under the name "Wild Black" and described as "A blast of Grape Flavor." Six years later the original Pitch Black saw another limited return to shelves in 2011 as a part of the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion along with Supernova and Typhoon, which lasted until July 25th of that year. Pitch Black was also released in New Zealand in 2011, until it was replaced with Passionfruit Frenzy in late 2012. It was also released in Malaysia. It was also released in the Philippines in 2014 with LiveWire during the summer months as a permanent flavor. It was also the first time in the Philippines to release a different flavor. Pitch Black together with Live Wire were featured in DEWmocracy Singapore. It won and is now a permanent flavor. In December 2015, Mountain Dew announced via their Facebook page that 1,050 people would have the chance to win a special limited run of Pitch Black by posting why they wanted Pitch Black and using the hashtag #WeWantPitchBlack in the post. The flavor was released again in 2016 for the DEWcision 2016 promotion alongside Baja Blast. This promotion involved a voting poll for fans to vote on their favorite of the two flavors via Twitter hashtags. The winner of the promotion would be made permanent on store shelves. Pitch Black was declared the winner in a live announcement on July 18, 2016, beating Baja Blast, and is now a permanent flavor. In January 2016, Pitch Black arrived at select Speedway convenience stores as a fountain drink (And in some locations as an ICEE beverage). It was expected to leave Speedway once the DEWcision 2016 promotion began. However, most, if not all Speedway locations that sell Pitch Black, have continued to offer the flavor while coinciding with the DEWcision 2016 promotion. Canada Release In October 2004, Pitch Black was released in Canada for Halloween. However, it was released in caffeine-free only due to health restrictions in Canada which prohibits Caffeine in Mountain Dew. Trivia *Pitch Black is a black grape flavored soda and is dark purple in color. By looking at the bottle with a little light around it, it looks black, hence its name. *Pitch Black is one of five grape flavored Mountain Dew variants. (See "Related Flavors" in the infobox) *Pitch Black was a permanent flavor in New Zealand until it was replaced with Passionfruit Frenzy. However, LiveWire and Code Red still remain. Voltage (which goes under the name "Electro Shock"), remained a permanent flavor until 2014, when it was replaced by White Out. *It is now one of the most frequently reappearing 'Limited Time' flavors, not factoring in Pitch Black 2 and Freeze. *The Creature From The Black Lagoon or "Gillman" was somewhat of a mascot for Pitch Black & Pitch Black II as it appeared in a number of advert pieces holding the soda. Gallery Pitch Black Bottle.png|Pitch Black's 2011 bottle design. Sidekick bottle.jpg|Pitch Black's 2011 Sidekick design. Pitch Black 2011 can.png|Pitch Black's 2011 Can Design. Pitch Black Box.jpg|Pitch Black's 2011 12-pack design. Pitch black old logo.png|Pitch Black's 2004 logo. Pitch black bottle.jpg|Pitch Black's 2004 bottle design. NoCaf Pitch Black.jpg|Caffeine-Free Pitch Black can design. 2901232601_119d3deaee_z.jpg|Low resolution picture of Pitch Black Freeze Pitch Black NZ.jpg|Pitch Black's 600mL bottle design from New Zealand, where it was a permanent flavor until 2012. PB500.PNG|Malaysian Pitch Black bottle design. 1471387 660096204011936 247405915 n.jpg|Promotional Artwork promoting Pitch Black's victory in DEWmocracy Singapore. 2006 2006 10 b mtdew wb.jpg|Pitch Black's South Korea can design, renamed "Wild Black" Pitch Black Dewcision Label.jpg|Pitch Black bottle for the Dewcision 2016 promotion. Pitch Black Speedway Cups.png|Pitch Black and Pitch Black Freeze Renders from Speedway.com/PitchBlack CfNg4PcWIAEYm5x.jpg large.jpg|Pitch Black and Baja Blast's DEWcision 12-packs (Image credits to nick910ish on Twitter) CfabPjGUsAAJwse.jpg|Pitch Black and Baja Blast's DEWcision can designs. Cfiop1MWIAAdk87.jpg|Pitch Black's 12-pack bottle case (image credits to Themonster32 on Twitter) Mtn-Dew-Dewcision-2016-Baja-Blast-Pitch-Black.png|Pitch Black and Baja Blast's DEWcision 20 oz bottle designs. pitchblackMALAYSIA.jpg|Malaysian Pitch Black Can design. image.png mtndew pitch black 1,5l malaysia.jpg|Malaysian Pitch Black 1,5l Bottle Design edvd.jpg|Pakistan Pitch Black Label Art 20160616_124140.jpg|Pitch Black's 2016 can design. grgg.JPG|Singapore Pitch Black Bottle PitchBlackWinner.PNG|DEWcision 2016 webpage announcing Pitch Black's victory in DEWcision 2016. Category:Flavor Category:Current Flavors Category:Purple Flavors Category:International Flavor Category:Loot for Labels Category:Back by Popular DEWmand Category:DEWmocracy Singapore Category:Unleash Your X Category:7-Eleven Products Category:Speedway Products Category:DEWcision 2016